


Nations

by TomatoWurst



Series: Falling [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I'm just gonna tag them as the chapters get uploaded, M/M, There are a lot of characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoWurst/pseuds/TomatoWurst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ON TEMPORARY HIATUS<br/>"The only ones in the end who still had land were Canada, Prussia (New Germany),South Italy (New Italy), Finland, Poland and Switzerland."</p><p>America was the first to fall. No one knows how or why. They only know that he was gone first and he wouldn't be the last...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning..

       The nations fell. One by one, they began dissolving. It did not only hurt the people but the nations representative, the nation personified if you must. Everything was fine then one day something happened, the nations began to decline it started with America. Americas economy began dropping quickly soon after followed England, Wales, Ireland, Scotland, The entire united kingdom. All of them began to slowly decline after that. Once America dissolved, everyone was shocked. Canada, still in surprising health, took on the old land and people of his brother, Alfred. Even with other nations falling, there closest friends or family members, if you wish to think like that, took on their land and people. What surprised the surviving nations the most was the fact that the ones whom have fallen they were still alive, even if for a few minutes to a few days after their fall. It was like with Prussia when he fell. He didn't have a nation,land or people to govern but he was still there. The only ones in the end who still had land were Canada, Prussia (New Germany),South Italy (New Italy), Finland, Poland and Switzerland. Canada taking on America, England (and his brothers), Australia, Wy, Japan,  France, Cuba, Ukraine, Belarus, and even his lover Russia’s land. Germany, while now prussia as the personification, the west fell first causing prussia to look after both the West of the country and Germany himself , took on China, Austria, Romania, Bulgaria, Molossia, Kugelmugel. Italy, another having one sole personification,North Italy fell hard causing South Italy to govern both halves and his fratello, took on Spain, Hungary, Belgium, Greece, Seborga, Ladonia, Seychelles. Finland took on his lover Sweden’s land along with Norway, Iceland, Denmark, and Sealand. While Sealand might not be an official nation it didn’t seem to matter when every other nation was falling. Poland took on his lover  Lithuania’s land along with Latvia, Estonia, India, Cameroon, Taiwan, Vietnam, South korea, Egypt. Switzerland, while once being an extremely neutral nation, took on Liechtenstein, Netherlands, Turkey, Monaco, Hutt River, Hong Kong, Thailand, Macau.

       This was five years ago. Today there are few personifications left. The only ones left are Canada, South Italy, Prussia, Finland, Poland and Switzerland. They consider them selves lucky since they are still around, but they blame themselves for the deaths of the fellow nations. No matter how many times they promised and reminded them that it was  not their fault they all blamed themselves. Now with so few of them left they depend on each other. They think they will last and it works for a while. Then seemingly out of no where it starts happening again. This time the first nation to fall is Switzerland, not long after that Poland falls as well. With only four representatives left they banned together to have one large nation hoping they can continue to help the people that they have living in their lands. It lasts for a year, Finland was the third in five years to fall. Prussia, Canada and South Italy began to count down their days trying to pin when they would fall as well, there were to many possibilities to count the days. Canada, having already lost his lover and family said goodbye to his last two friends before going to where he made the grave for Kuma. They found out later that day that Canada fell. Prussia and South Italy wept, they were waiting for their time to come. They had been together for decades before any of this happened and were still together.That night they told each other that they loved the other. Prussia remembered something Birdie, Canada, had told him that he told Russia before they both fell. Prussia remembered it clear as day, he wanted to tell South Italy before it was too late. He told him that night, Prussia told South Italy that no matter how long it takes, or how he looks. He will find South Italy again and fall in love with him all over again. Prussia said he would wait if he had to, he would wait a lifetime just to see South Italy again. Just so South Italy wouldn't get lonely, Prussia knows how lonely he could get. Prussia promised he wouldn't leave South Italy's side, even if South Italy got pissed at him, Prussia would still follow him. Even if just to see South Italy smile and laugh again. That was his promise, from that moment and forever on, in their next life, anywhere, anytime. Before South Italy replied Prussia added, that no matter the circumstances, that Prussia will love him, no matter what. South Italy looked upset at first, but then all he could do was smile a small almost sad looking smile. The next morning when Prussia woke up he knew something was wrong South Italy was gone, not gone as in he left the bed but gone as in it was finally his time to fall. Prussia went on for days before he too had fallen. He never thought he would gladly accept defeat and fall but with all his friends and lover gone, he was ready for his time. When it came he cried, he would be able to find Lovino now, and he couldn’t wait to met him again.


	2. The fall of America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first nation has fallen.  
> "He’s falling, well technically, he’s dying."  
> The land is no longer his.  
> "Currently America is now known as South Canada"  
> his people, or any others will never be the same.  
> "they know that if it were their nation to fall they would do the exact same thing."

 

The year is 2015. Date July 4.

Today is america’s birthday, not just the nation but also its representative, Alfred F. Jones.

If you asked him, he’d throw on a smile and say “everything’s great dude!” but it’s not. He’s falling, well technically, he’s dying. America is falling, it has been for awhile now, he never told anyone. But he told us today, the other nations that is, he passed out and when he came to coughing up blood, he just smiled that infuriating smile. Thats how we remember him, smiling like there is no tomorrow as he told us all that he was dying, that America is falling and he can’t do anything more to help his people. Everyone tried to help, spare some supplies here, send some military aid there, even Switzerland helped. 

That was a year ago, now all thats left of America is the people who lived there. Currently America is now known as South Canada, Canada didn’t know what to name the new land and America made him promise that he would be the one to get it. Canada watched over his brother through the last days of his fall, for a while it seemed like he was going to get better. It never did, it never does. 

The year 2018. Date July 1.

America is gone now, nation, embodiment, soul, and voice. A lot had passed in the last three years, a lot has changed. England has been seen less, France doesn’t “flirt” with others as much. The biggest change though? That is Canada and his people. Canada talks to everyone now, always making sure they are alright, helping even more so now than before. But his people, both originally Canadian and American, they learned to live together, to help each other. Just whenever someone asks where you’re from, you don't just say “I’m from Florida.” You say with pride in your voice and tears in your eyes “I’m from America.” For now that saying has a new meaning. They are not just proud to say “I’m American” because they come from America, now they say it with pride because they lived there, thrived there, and watched it fall there. When anyone said they were from America, Ex-Americans alike look at each other and shared that moment of remembrance, and original Canadians looked at them with sorrow, no not pity, never pity. Canadians look to each other and, some may say more importantly, the Ex-Americans with sorrow, and a sense of knowing. They know the hardships they went through, maybe not directly but they knew, they understood. The Canadians, or any others, didn’t give them a hard time about it because they know that if it were their nation to fall they would do the exact same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters still are not mine.  
> I'm sorry to anyone and everyone. This idea came to me and well i've been killing nations sense..  
> Danke for reading~


	3. The fall of the United Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "England fell ill leaving Wales, Scotland, and Ireland"
> 
> "They survived as long as they were able"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know most fans believe that Ireland has two representatives. A Northern Ireland and the other being the rest of Ireland. But I believe Ireland has one representative. Just a small explanation to why it sounds like there is only one person mentioned when speaking of him.

        It’s been a month since America fell and Canada took in the land and its people. Everyone is worried about who is going to be next. When America, South Canada’s economy began to decline there was no significant change in the other countries economy not even Canada’s. But as the days drew near to when America would fall the others were greatly affected. England, the whole United Kingdom was affected the most. First England fell ill leaving Wales, Scotland, and Ireland to take care of him. Every nation that was able to sent them supplies, and military support, there were riots or at least on the brink of rioting. Nothing was working. It was like America falling all over again. 

        Over that month Scotland fell ill, Wales following, and then Ireland. The entire United Kingdom was falling all at once. No one understood why, no one understood why them, but the worst of all is that no one knew how to stop it. The first of the four nations to fall was Wales, his economy and country lasted as long as it could. England and his brothers wept. They knew their time was coming, They asked Canada, just like England's old colony, to take on their land and people and to protect them for as long as he can. After Wales fell, Ireland and Scotland were soon to follow. They survived as long as they were able but in the end they fell and had to leave England in the care of Canada. Canada asked his papa, France, to help take care of England. England lasted only a few days after his two brothers before he to fell, and with his fall ended the United Kingdom of great Britain and Northern Ireland, because Ireland had one sole representative he fell completely after England had.

        The nations from afar and from across the border, openly began to worry. Any extra supplies and men they could spare were sent to the old United Kingdom, helping Canada try to stabilize the new land and economy. If any nation had any doubts about this strange epidemic not one asked about it. Resulting in every single nation around the world pitching in where help was needed all the while keeping an eye on their own people. A week had passed before the signs of a fall were seen again. This time they hoped they were better prepared for what was to come.

 


	4. The fall of France. The death of Kumajiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animals that the nations are attached to (Ex: Kumajiro, Gilbird, etc.) are also able to die, whether in relation to their owner's national failure or not.

A week passed. Nothing happened, until the very last day. On that day they saw the effects. Another nation was going to fall, soon. As fate had it, the nation was the last of Canada’s immediate family, France. Canada was heartbroken, within the last two months he lost his other father figure and his younger brother. During the time of France’s fall everyone noticed something strange.

Kumajiro, Canada’s best friend and bear, showed signs of falling as well. No one understood why since Kumajiro was a part of Canada, Canada was in perfect health compared to most. As the days went on France and Kumajiro got worse, their health declined, fevers went through the roof until finally something happened. What happened wasn't the best by any means but it meant they were not suffering anymore. France died early in the morning, Matthew, Canada, by his side holding his hand and crying softly. Behind him was Russia, rubbing his love’s back soothingly. His Papa being gone, Canada was left with France’s bird Pierre. 

Throughout the day Kumajiro had shown signs that he may be getting better, just when Matthew started to believe it, he took a turn for the worse. Soon after he died. Matthew was broken, loosing his bear took a toll on him.  His bear Kumajiro died in the most painful way, he died of a broken heart, not his own no. But that of Canada’s, Kumajiro took on Matthew’s pain, all the while fighting his own death. All of the surviving nations found out the news, they all made a silent promise that they wouldn’t tell Canada that his beloved bears death was because of him.

No one had the heart to, Canada cried for hours after Kumajiro’s death, any little noise set him off. From the house creaking under someones foot steps, to the wind blowing through an open window in the way that makes you swear you heard a “Who” whispered within it. No one knew how to make the once happy nation smile again, not Ivan nor Gilbert and definitely not Lovino. They all tried but nothing worked, after that hours went by with nothing new. The hours turned to days, and those days to months until it all began again.


	5. The Baltics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Canada now being the largest land mass normal, then yes it was very normal, almost to normal."
> 
> "just plain old death on the door step."

       It’s been months, things just got back to normal. If you count Canada now being the largest land mass normal, then yes it was very normal, almost to normal. The nations, separately were not fairing to well, but as a whole were stable enough. Any sign of trouble had all the nations franticly helping each other. Canada’s people worried about the other nations more than Canada sometimes, that in it self was scary enough. The Canadians new and old banned together to help the people of other nations. One day during the “normal” day of a nation, something odd happened. Latvia.. Poor little Latvia fell. There were no signs leading up to it, just plain old death on the door step. One minute here, the next gone. Estonia and Lithuania were upset to say the least. The trembling trio were no more, Lithuania asked Poland, who seemed the most stable of the three, to take on Latvia’s land and people. Poland agreed, then he watched as Estonia fell not even hours after. Lithuania, at this point new somewhere in the back of his mind that he was next. Later that night he asked Poland to look after his land and people along with Estonia’s. Lithuania had Poland promise to keep their culture and languages alive. Lithuania said goodnight to Poland with a kiss. The next morning Lithuania was found dead in his bed. 

      Poland, the lovable, slightly annoying to some, nation cried. Hungary was there to comfort him but that only did so much. He lost the only one he ever cared about. Canada left his house that day, his mind set on one destination. Find Poland and be there for him. That day Canada promised everyone, himself included, that he would be there for anyone who needed it. He found Poland late into the next day, on his bed, still shaking from crying earlier that evening. They were already friends before this, and when Canada pulled back the sheets meeting Poland’s eyes, he knew. Canada saw remembrance flash across Poland’s face. Pulling Poland in for a hug and holding his friend close, Poland almost began crying again. They sat there for hours, just comforting each other. They fell asleep like that, and in the morning they both were ready to face the day, and days to come. After that day Poland began to not only send out whatever was needed he personally went to other nations to ask if they were okay, and if Poland was wearing something of Lithuania’s well no one had the heart to question it.


	6. The fall of the brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Half of Germany fell, more specifically the West half, Ludwig’s half."  
> " A quick look at Feliciano, North Italy, told Prussia that he and West really were in this together."  
> "Once they arrived at Prussia and Germany’s house they were greeted by a fretting Austria, North Italy was once under his care after all"  
> "They kept wishing that their suffering would just end, that they fall for the final time, and feeling guilty that they were glad West and North were still around."
> 
> In this Holy Rome is the same as Germany, Literally does nothing besides just South Italy being all 'You shouldn't have known.' while not denying it out loud.

The next couple of days were the worst, nations getting sicker by the day. All the clues said that Germany was next but something different happened. Half of Germany fell, more specifically the West half, Ludwig’s half. The ex nation of Prussia, Gilbert, East Germany, took on the West half as well as his half. Prussia became Germany, he became the sole representation of Germany. West, Ludwig’s half of the nation fell, he was sick. Prussia was worried, as bad as it sounds Prussia was worried about why Germany hadn’t died yet. Prussia went to South Italy for help and found that North Italy was in the same situation the West was. A quick look at Feliciano, North Italy, told Prussia that he and West really were in this together. Prussia left the room to call Austria to make sure West was still in the same condition and not getting worse. When he was gone South Italy returned to Feliciano, the latter knew he was there. Feliciano tried to met South Italy’s scared, upset, and worried look but couldn’t. Instead he voiced his wishes. “Fr-fratello.. Can we go see Holy Rome again it’s been a while, I miss him.”. South Italy sadly shook his head no, no because Holy Rome was gone, he has been for a while, but Feliciano didn’t notice and continued on. “I miss Germany.. Could we go see him?”. Oh, he knew. All along and he knew. If he wasn’t dying South Italy would have smacked him, all these years South Italy tried to protect his brother and not have him figure it out but he knew. He put his hand on Feliciano’s arm giving it a light squeeze before turning and leaving the room in search of his boyfriend. Prussia just got off the phone as the Italian made it to him. Prussia was shocked to say the least upon learning that Feliciano knew about Germany, but what almost surprised him more was that South Italy, Lovino, was asking him if they could bring Feliciano to Ludwig.

 They left that day. Prussia and South Italy supporting Feliciano the whole way there, they were determined to get North to West. Once they arrived at Prussia and Germany’s house they were greeted by a fretting Austria, North Italy was once under his care after all. Germany was on his bed, just like how Prussia left him, but this time West turned to look at the visitors. The look on Germany’s face when he saw North Italy was one that all around to see would never be able to get out of their mind. Despite how sick he was he tried to get out of bed, he tried to grab at Feliciano to bring him close, to just hold him, but they both were just to weak. When Feliciano saw Ludwig for the first time in a month, he cried and reached for him. Prussia and South Italy, feeling bad for the accidental teasing (although they would later deny it), brought Feliciano closer to Ludwig then helped to put him on the bed. Once Their hands were out of the way West did his best to embrace and comfort the Northern Italian, it wasn’t long until he too was in tears. They stayed like that for hours, those hours turned into two days of them just holding each other, whispering unintelligible things.

Prussia and South Italy checked on them frequently. They kept wishing that their suffering would just end, that they fall for the final time, and feeling guilty that they were glad West and North were still around. On the third day when they went to check on them something was off. As they got closer to the couple they realised exactly what it was. Their brothers were no longer breathing, they were no longer with them. Gilbert and Lovino wept, both of their little brothers gone on the same night, under the same circumstances. Austria was the one to tell the others what happened, Canada was the first to react. After that everyone began to lose hope, no one voiced it, but everyone knew it.


	7. You can't. W..Why Sve?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nordics have always kept in touch, now was more important than ever. Especially when out of the five of them, six if you include Sealand, Sweden was the next to fall ill.
> 
> Driving to Paattionlehdon hauausmaa, They began to dig the grave, rather Lukas and Matthias did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry about the late update, school kinda caught up with me.

       The death of Germany and North Italy scared most nations more than they are willing to admit. They all, including Prussia and South Italy, thought that it would be the West and North to make it. Not once did the European nations, or any of the nations in general, think that the East and South would live, but thats what happened, they all had to live with that fact. With this new information everyone payed closer attention to the others. Finland.. Poor Finland, was worried the most. If what ever this disease was took down Germany, the personification, then that meant it could take anyone away in the blink of an eye. For a couple of days there was nothing, Finland continued on trying to keep his people alive, well, and at least somewhat happy. A dying nation was one thing, but an upset dying nation is another. Even if as a personification are dying, it does not give them the freedom to ignore their people’s calls, cries, fears, and happiness. Finland took this seriously, so did his family, the Nordic five, as they call themselves.

       The Nordics have always kept in touch, now was more important than ever. Especially when out of the five of them, six if you include Sealand, Sweden was the next to fall ill. When it happened, it was like time slowed and eventually stopped for the Finnish representative. Never had he or the other Nordics considered or even thought that Sweden would be next, the he would even fall at all. Norway and Denmark stayed with Finland, Sweden, and Sealand while Sweden was still falling. Iceland visited but didn’t stay, he couldn’t, Mr. Puffin was dying as well.  Once a Family, Always a family, that’s the saying right?. Denmark and Sweden had fights, Norway was apathetic/seemingly bored with everything, Iceland was just like his older brother Norway, Finland was Sweden’s “Wife”, and Sealand was, essentially, their “Son”. Dysfunctional they may be but it worked. The other Nordics stayed for the days after Sweden first fell ill, it had been two days since then. Mr. Puffin died first, Iceland went to see Sweden before it was his turn. During those two days and few hours after Iceland got there, they told stories. They told Sweden the tales of their childhood even if just so Sweden knew they were still there. Later that night Sweden passed, Finland at his side weeping softly.

       Denmark, Norway, Finland, and Iceland talked on how to, in a sense, do away with Sweden's body. Thinking back, remembering everything they have done and experienced, they decided that Sweden was to be sent off the old Viking way. Finland holding onto Sealand tightly, Norway and Denmark carrying Sweden, Iceland trailing behind carrying the much needed items. Went first to get a Viking ship, or in this case a small but large enough wooden boat in the shape of that of the Vikings. After getting one, they continued on. They went to the Swedish-Finnish border, eight minutes away by walking from the Finnish side, Tornio to be exact. Driving to Paattionlehdon hauausmaa, They began to dig the grave, rather Lukas and Matthias did. Once it was deep and wide enough they set the boat in the grave first. After the boat came Berwald once he was placed in it Emil handed them the items, the grave goods. Matthias began covering the grave, prompted by Tino’s hesitant nod. Emil helped Matthias after a few moments then not to long after Lukas helped as well. Tino stood on the side, holding Peter close. When they finished, they all gave a small nod towards the grave as a final goodbye. They drove back to Sweden’s. now Finland’s house. When they arrived Tino got out slowly, carefully carrying Peter into the house trying not to wake the sleeping Micro nation. Matthias helped open the front door, and then the door to Tino’s bedroom. Tino set Peter down on the bed, under the blankets, he turned around. Going back to the living room he saw the other three nations standing in the middle of the room. They didn’t say anything as they watched Tino enter, then basically fling himself at them. Tino was crying Matthias registered. Not that Denmark didn't want to as well but he needed, no they needed to be strong for the soft hearted nation. Tino, Finland wasn't weak by any means, he was sweet and kind with a mean side. Right now he was hurt, he needed his friends. A while after they separated, Tino gave them a small smile and a nod in thanks. Lukas, Emil, and Matthias left a few minutes after. Tino saw them off from  inside the house, when he could no longer see them he turned around. Facing away from the window Tino took the first few steps into reality. Berwald was gone, he wasn't coming back, not yet at least. Making it to his bedroom, a sleepy micro nation was waiting on him. Tino pulled Peter into his arms, easing him back under the sheets then following after. Peter fell asleep clutching Tino’s shirt. Tino fell into a fitful sleep, he thanked the gods that it was dreamless later, not long after. 

 

        If you ask him what his last thought or even thoughts were before joining the world of sleeping dead, he’d say with slight hesitance “Who’s going to be next?” or “When is this nightmare going to end?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there is another form of burial that the Vikings of old had used. I chose this version only because I did not want to upset the population.  
> This chapter took forever because of, school as stated above and, research. I read, re-read, wrote, and re-wrote many parts of this. There was honestly a lot of fretting and freaking out about incorrect information or details. Originally I had wanted to use the other one, where they were wrapped, placed in the boat with their grave goods, sent off to sea then a flame arrow being shot at the body. 
> 
> ~If you see anything wrong or incorrect please feel free to tell me. If there is any I am sincerely sorry, I tried to make sure the information was correct.~


	8. I'm going to miss you.. Liechtenstein..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than expected..

       No one knew why even after this disease had taken nine representatives and two life long friends that it still surprised them when someone fell. The most recent being Sweden and Mr. Puffin. The nations see more of each now then they ever have, meetings are twice every two weeks, nations call each other at least once a week, the nations visit each other when ever they are free. But it doesn’t stop. There is no end. The onslaught continues, down to every last nation. No one has figured out if there is a pattern or if it’s just random. It’s all the same to them now. It doesn't matter to some, to the ones who’ve lost someone. They know their time will come just as everyone else’s will as well but until then they are not giving up.

      For a month everything went on relatively well, no nations dying or falling ill. Everyone knew it was a matter of time, that this was just the calm before the storm. All of the nations almost cried upon hearing Switzerland almost in tears. Switzerland called the other nations one by one, starting with Austria and ending with Canada. When he starting calling them all he was worried for Liechtenstein, she had gotten a cold the night before but it was progressively getting worse, When he got to calling Canada he was, in more respective terms, a wreck. The head strong Swiss was basically a balling mess. 

      Liechtenstein, the adorably sweet and shy nation, only asked for what was essential while she was bed ridden. Well essential being a lose term if you count her asking Svitzy to draw animals for her, she just adores the cute little animals. Switzerland was more than willing to draw for her, Prussia was the first to visit, with him he brought South Italy. They both smiled sadly at Switzerland. The Swiss lead them to Lili, she smiled upon seeing them. Prussia was tearing up, cute little Liechtenstein falling was not in any way or universe awesome. South Italy was by her side with Switzerland, catering to her every want. They stayed with Switzerland for the next few days. Nations came and went the only nation to stay, besides the two already there, was Canada. 

      The last day was the hardest, Liechtenstein’s health was terrible. Switzerland was a wreck, Canada tried his best to comfort him. Prussia helped keep Lili happy in her last moments, he and her played with Gilbird together, Prussia drew cute pictures for her. Until night came, Switzerland and South Italy put her to bed. They all kissed her forehead, and said goodnight. Switzerland stayed behind to read her a story, something he hadn’t done in years. A few hours later Switzerland came into the living room, Liechtenstein was okay for now, he asked everyone to go to bed. 

      The next morning they were unsure what was to be found beyond the door. In the course of a few days she only got worse, close to death the night before. In all of the other nine nations that fell, the way they died the night before or morning of was always the same. Their health fell until it seemed like it couldn't get any worse, they either survived for a few more seconds or hours or even days before it finally took them. Hesitantly Switzerland reached for the door to little Liechtenstein’s room, he grasped the knob and took a deep breath. Turning the knob and pushing it open, he began walking in with caution. Prussia turned on the lights once the doorway was empty, he, South Italy, and Canada watched from the door. Switzerland got to her bedside, slowly kneeling down, he accepted his fate. Liechtenstein fell, in the late of night or in the early morning hours he didn’t want to know, but now Switzerland was even more alone.


	9. Asian country.. And birds?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the long wait. School is insane right now.

       Prussia and South Italy left Switzerland’s house the day after they had Liechtenstein’s funeral. All of the surviving nations came. Another day passed before Japan got a startling phone call from China. China told Japan something was wrong, he didn’t say what nor did he say why, Japan wasn’t sure if he could trust the older nation but he did.

       Upon arriving in China Japan realised there really was something wrong. There was no annoying chinese representative waiting for him. Japan hurriedly went to China’s house. When he got there, he saw what was wrong. In all of Japan’s years, during and after, living with China, not once was the older nation sick. Japan never thought he would be upset over China falling ill or even dying. But here he was picking China up, off the floor where at some point he fell, bringing him to bed, and dare he think it, tearing up. Japan’s never been one for emotions, he is not as easily excited as Feliciano used to be nor as emotionally deprived as Ludwig had been either, he just kept them to his own person. But now the walls, barriers, and hurt he used to keep the emotions at bay were breaking. That night found him taking care of China, and Crying at his bed side.

       South Italy woke up before Prussia. When he woke up the first thing he did was check on Gilbird and Pierre. South Italy is still not used to taking care of Pierre, he’s long since been accustomed to Gilbird. They were calmer than normal, unusually so. Worried with this sight, South Italy went and woke up Prussia. It would kill Prussia if Gilbird died, but he may be even more upset at PIerre dying. Pierre was the only thing left from France. Canada got France’s land just as france had asked of Canada, while Canada gave Prussia Pierre. Canada had told them that he couldn’t keep Pierre because the bird is too much of a reminder about Kumajugo, and besides Canada didn’t know how to care for a bird anyway. Prussia smiled like he always did, one that said he was full of confidence, South Italy knew differently and so did Canada. They both said nothing about it, after Canada had left South Italy found Prussia crying in their room holding Pierre close with Gilbird resting on his shoulder.

      China woke the next morning to find a distraught Japan fussing over him like a mother hen. China insisted that he was just fine, it was just a simple head cold, nothing more. Japan truly wanted to believe him, he didn’t. Japan spent the entire day fussing at China whenever he tried to get up to do something. That night found Japan once again by China’s beside but this time he wasn’t crying. Come the next morning China was gone, Japan couldn’t believe it, he didn’t know what to do. Not to long after a frantic Japan rushed to Prussia asking him to take on China’s land. Prussia agreed albeit with confusion, Japan left. Later that night Pierre died, they don’t know why. Prussia was distraught at the news, the only thing of his best friend was now gone. All he had left was Birdie, Lovino, and Gilbird. A couple of hours after Pierre, Gilbird died as well. Prussia cried into Lovino’s neck hugging him close. South Italy wanted to call Canada for help but decided against it. Canada lost the most out of everyone. South Italy buried both birds, brought Prussia to bed and cuddled him until Gilbert eventually fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own characters. Or Hetalia.  
> I can't remember how this idea came to me right now but it did, then I may or may not of continued and made this into a little series. I do know for a fact that there will be extra little things for this as well~  
> But anyway, Grazie for reading~


End file.
